


The Love Of Dragons

by SecretlyFemShep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Lots of random things I write on my Shimadacest blog, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: This is a collection of the one-shots I write on my shimadacest blog. None of these stories are explicitly contented.  Warnings and such at begining of each story's chapter.





	1. So much love for something so little

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo watches Genji as he trains and looks after their dragons.

Hanzo watched Genji train with other Overwatch members, he wouldn’t join them, couldn’t bring himself to train against Genji after what he had done but he did enjoy watching the younger as he trained. He’d always been graceful, beautiful even, now even more so than when they were younger. 

He lifted his head from where it rested on his palm as Genji looked over to him, waving. Hanzo smirked slightly and waved back before motioning to McCree who was stepping up for some hand to hand training. This was always entertaining. He knew Genji was grinning behind his face plate. 

He watched with a smirk as McCree tried to brute force his way, hoping to catch the ninja off guard, of course that wasn’t going to happen, even when Genji slowed down to tease his friend. Genji was simply too fast for him to catch. Like always it would devolve from training to the two tussling around on the mat, laughing like a pair of children. Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to stop the smile it brought to his lips. 

Still the three wriggling forms in his lap demanded his attention and Hanzo looked down, rolling his eyes at the dragons, who had managed to get themselves tangled up, once more. “You do this on purpose.” He muttered as he shifted slightly, so he was sitting more comfortably before he set about untangling the dragons. 

He figured it was usually Ramen that started the dragon tangles, the green noodle as Genji liked to call him certainly always seemed proud of itself to be wound up with Soba and Udon and was always the hardest to untangle, partly because he was at the core of it all and partly because he wouldn’t stop shifting and purring, rubbing against the blue dragons and Hanzo’s hands. Hanzo would always deny he found it utterly adorable though. 

He worked on getting Soba out of the knotted dragon mess first, grinning as the small blue dragon managed to wriggle free with his help and flew up to wrap lazily around his shoulders, head nuzzling against his jaw before settling down. Ramen seemed more determined to hang onto Udon with Soba gone. Udon seemed content to let this happen, purring and not really helping either way.

“Oh stop that.” He muttered as batted gently at Ramen’s nose before slipping Udon free from his grasp, lifting the dragon to rest with it’s twin. Udon curled his tail around Hanzo’s neck before laying the rest of his body lazily across Hanzo’s chest. Ramen looked up at him from his lap, all innocent eyes and tongue flickering out as if he hadn’t been doing that all on purpose. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and scooped him up in his hands, holding him up to eye level. The green dragon didn’t seem to care about the glare he was getting and floated forward, his little head butting against Hanzo’s cheek, tongue darting out to kiss at his nose. Hanzo rolled his eyes and lowered his hands, to fold his arms over his chest, Ramen flying down to curl up there, against his chest, his head nuzzling against Udon’s. 

Hanzo finally looked back up to see Genji walking over to him, McCree heading to the door with a wave over his shoulder to the brothers. The rest of the members had left whilst he was dealing with the dragons. Genji took of his face plate as he reached the elder, a smile etched on his features.  Soba and Udon uncoiled themselves from Hanzo, flying over to Genji. Soba purring gently and nuzzling his cheek before coiling around his neck whilst Udon left little dragon kisses on his other cheek before coiling around the offered arm, head on Genji’s palm so he could pet him.

Nothing was said as Genji sat down beside Hanzo, who offered him a bottle of water. Genji took the water, taking a swig before setting it back down. “You look cute like that.” Genji finally said, a smirk on his lips as he turned to face Hanzo. 

“I am not cute.” He said simply and Genji snorted, checking the door was closed before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss against Hanzo’s lips. 

“Sat over here playing with the noodles isn’t cute now?” He teased as Hanzo rolled his eyes. 

“I am not playing with the _dragons._ Your dragon decided he wanted to tangle with mine again.” He argued playfully, smirking right back at his brother who snorted. 

“Yea, still cute.” Hanzo just huffed, muttering a quiet shut up before stealing another kiss from Genji. Between them Soba and Udon lift their heads to Ramen’s, nuzzling against him and licking at his maw, who purred appreciatively and returned the gesture in kind.


	2. On A Rainy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo knows he'll never forgive himself for what he did, but Genji makes it easier to handle.

Some days were easier than others. Rainy days were not easy ones, rainy days reminded Hanzo far too much of that day, of what he’d done. Days when he woke up to the rain were some of the worst. Those were the days his nightmares bled into the waking world. 

Hanzo woke with a start, breath coming out in sharp labored pants. The rain pounded harsh against the window and the howling wind barely audible over his racing heart pounding in his ears. A slight shifting beside him caused Hanzo to jolt, turning quickly to the side, alert and ready. The body bedside him was still, eyes closed and face disfigured. Normally he would know, he would understand that he couldn’t see Genji breathing anymore but his mind still lost in the memory of driving his sword through his own brothers chest couldn’t remember that. 

Slowly, hesitantly he reached a hand out, trembling fingertips brushing over Genji’s cheek, a gentle sob escaping his lips. Slowly brown eyes fluttered open and Hanzo snatched his hand back, coiling up on himself. The smile that had been forming on Genji’s face disappeared and was replaced by a frown. “Hanzo?” He croaked out, sitting up slowly, he frowned further so see Hanzo curl further in on himself, head buried in his knees, shoulders shaking with sobs. 

“Oh Hanzo…” He pushed the blankets off his body, moving to kneel on the bed in front of his brother. “I’m going to touch you okay?” He held his hands out in front of him, hovering over Hanzo’s arms. He knew it was better to not startle him when he was in a state like this. Hanzo quickly shook his head, curling in as tight as he could on himself. Genji frowned, folding his hands in his own lap. “Hanzo, please look at me.” He spoke softly, finding himself glaring at a particularly loud howl of the wind that had Hanzo sobbing even more. “I‘m right here. It’s okay, I’m here.” He made sure he wasn’t glaring when he looked back to Hanzo, who still had his head buried against his knees. 

“No… It’s not…” Hanzo managed to force out between sobs, his voice so broken, so weak it hurt Genji to hear. 

“Why isn’t it? I’m not dead and were together, that sounds good to me.” He wanted to reach out, to hold him but he knew right now that wasn’t what Hanzo wanted. 

“You shouldn’t be here!” Hanzo’s head snapped up, eyes wide and bloodshot, tears staining his face. “Not… not after what I did…” He lowered his head again, hands raising to slid into his hair, grabbing harshly at the strands. 

“I forgive you Hanzo, you need to forgive yourself.” He pointed out gently, Hanzo shook his head again.

“You shouldn’t…” He muttered weakly, tugging at his hair. “I don’t deserve you. You shouldn’t be with me…” 

“Stop.” He snapped, Hanzo slowly peering up at him, Genji frowned but didn’t glare at him. “I don’t care if you think you don’t _deserve_  me. I _love_ you, I want to be with you.” He smiled gently, holding a hand out to him. “I love you Hanzo.” Slowly Hanzo lifted a hand, placing it on Genji’s. Genji smiled more, gently squeezing it. “I always will.”

“You shouldn’t…” He repeated, trying to stop the tears falling down his face. Genji lifted his other hand slowly bringing it up to Hanzo’s cheek, giving him time to pull away if he wanted to, but he didn’t. Genji cupped his brothers cheek, wiping away his tears with his thumb. 

“I don’t care.“ Genji grinned at his repeated retort, a small watery smile gracing Hanzo’s lips. “I want you and that isn’t going to change.” Hanzo closed his eyes, tilting his head into Genji’s touch. “I love you.” He leant forward, pressing a chaste kiss against Hanzo’s lips. As he pulled back slowly Hanzo lifted his free arm, wrapping it around Genji’s waist, letting his legs splay out on either side of his brothers as he let forward to press his forehead against Genji’s chest. He was still shaking gently but the worse was past. 

“I love you too.” Genji smiled down at him, shifting the hand on his cheek to card gently through his hair. “I can hear your heart…” He muttered quietly and Genji chuckled, smiling fondly as he bowed his head to kiss the top of Hanzo’s. 

“It’s beating for you.” He flirted, grinning as Hanzo laughed gently, slowly laying back, pulling Genji down on top of him. Genji shifted so his head rested on Hanzo’s chest, looking up at him with so much love Hanzo could only smile back. 


	3. Coercion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has his ways of getting Hanzo to come to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not smut, just teasing here guys.

Genji was usually the first one in bed, even if he knew he wouldn’t get to sleep for a while he knew it would entice Hanzo to come to bed at a reasonable time. Most nights it worked well enough, but others the elder would get wrapped up in what he was doing and forget that even he needs to sleep at from time to time.

Genji had been laying in the bed for nearing an hour, whilst Hanzo sat at the desk still tinkering with his bow, despite knowing it didn’t need any more adjustments, he was just being a touch paranoid now, there was nothing wrong with the bow after all.

With a small huff Genji sat up, folding his arms over his chest, Hanzo didn’t look away from his bow. “Anija come to bed.” he demanded, rather childishly but he didn’t really care, Hanzo lifted his head slightly but didn’t turn around.

“Soon Genji, I’m nearly done.” He said calmly before his eyes dropped back to his bow, checking the string for what had to be the hundredth time, Genji was sure. He pouted slightly and crawled to the end of the bed, sitting on the edge.

“Anija please?” He asked sweetly, smiling as Hanzo glanced over his shoulder. Hanzo rolled his eyes and went back to his bow. 

“Soon.” He repeated and Genji huffed, pushing off the bed. Walking over he slipped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders.

“But I’m lonely.” He whined quietly, Hanzo chuckled gently, lifting a hand from his bow to rest over one of Genji’s hands. 

“and I’m nearly done.” Hanzo pointed out, squeezing Genji’s hand gently before returning it to the bow. Genji pouted and slumped, pressing his forehead against Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo smiled as he worked, just doing a few final checks on the body of the bow, to make sure there were no signs of wear. 

Genji turned his head to the side and smirked, lifting a hand to play with the ends of his brothers hair. Hanzo smirked slightly, tilting his head into Genji’s touch as he ran his fingers over the body of his bow. “You should grow your hair out more.” Genji murmured as he leant in, pressing a soft kiss to Hanzo’s neck. “It looked so pretty before.”

Hanzo snorted, tilting his head to the side slightly to give Genji better access to his neck. Genji smirked, trailing soft kisses over his neck, Hanzo’s hands slowing on his bow. “It’s not practical.” Hanzo argued weakly and Genji smirked before sucking gently at the junction between his shoulder and neck. Hanzo gasped gently, one hand leaving the bow to reach up behind him, hand resting on the back of Genji’s head.

“I can think of many uses for you having longer hair.” He purred, gently tugging at his hair as he nipped at the spot he’d been sucking at before pressing gently kisses over the spot. “but for now, bed.” He purred, smirking at the slight flush across Hanzo’s cheeks. 

Pretending to be annoyed Hanzo huffed, putting his bow down before pushing up from his chair. Genji grinned, stepping back to let the elder get up, reaching out he took hold of Hanzo’s hand and walking backwards, leading him to the bed.

Hanzo rolled his eyes but smirked still at Genji’s antics. Genji turned them around pushing Hanzo down onto the bed who snorted and got himself comfortable, watching as Genji crawled into bed beside him, settling in against his brothers side. Leaning up he pressed another kiss against Hanzo’s neck before resting his head on his shoulder. “Do you want to sleep or did you have something else in mind?” Hanzo asked with a grin, Genji chuckled and wrapped an arm around the others waist, nuzzling against his side.

“Sleep now, fun later.”


	4. Winters Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons aren't always noodles, but that doesn't change how they behave.

The cold morning air blew through the watchpoint, prompting even those that rose with the sun to cling to their time in bed, staying curled up under the covers for a few more blissful moments of warmth. 

Genji was no different, though he rarely rose early as it was, instead preferring to lounge around in bed until he deemed it a reasonable time to arise, Hanzo was more strict with himself, getting up early and leaving his whining brother in bed to do his morning stretches at the foot of the bed before going to the range to do some practice there. His return to the room after was normally the time Genji decided he’d get up as well. 

In the summer when it was too hot for even the brothers to comfortably curl up together their dragons would stay within but in the winter they would manifest, coiling around their masters, forming a nest, keeping them warm and safe through the night.

As the sun started peering through the window to their room Hanzo started rousing, slowly stretching out as best he could with Genji clinging onto him and three dragons coiled around him. Slowly he opened his eyes, reaching a hand back to pet Soba’s head which rested against his back. Slowly the great dragon lifted it’s head, pressing against his hand. He smiled lazily, scratching at his head gently. Udon rumbled gently from his place above his and Genji’s heads and Hanzo chuckled gently hand leaving Soba to pet Udon as well for a moment. Peering over Genji he saw Ramen was mercifully still asleep, still he reached over, brushing fingers along his head gently.

Turning his attention to his sleeping brother he smiled, arms and legs wrapped around his own body, head tucked into the crook of Hanzo’s shoulder. Slowly he turned his head, looking towards the window, the light was slowly creeping higher and he sighed, he ought to be up by now. A cold breeze sweeping through the room had him shivering and Genji shifting about slightly, curling closer. Hanzo looked back to Genji and smiled, a few more minutes in bed wasn’t a bad idea. 

Hanzo settled back in, kissing Genji’s temple as he settled back in, Soba tucking himself against his back again, purring gently as Udon flicked his tail up to drape over the brothers legs. Hanzo couldn’t stop himself laughing as Ramen slowly lifted his head up before flopping back down across his and Genji’s stomachs. Genji blinked groggily, peering up at his brother. “What is it?” He asked quietly, instinctual one hand moved from around Hanzo to rub at Ramen’s chin. Hanzo grinned, leaning down and kissing Genji’s lips softly. 

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” Genji raised an eyebrow at him before huffing and tucking his head back against Hanzo’s neck, petting Ramen as he drifted back off. 

Hanzo wrapped his arm around Genji, holding him close as he let himself fall back to sleep as well. He could miss one cold morning of exercise if it meant staying coiled up in their dragon’s embrace, holding his darling brother close.


	5. I'll Always Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo promised many things in their youth, non so important as this.

Days off for the Shimada brothers were rare. If they weren’t training they were studying or that was the expectation anyway. Genji rarely stuck to the schedule his family set for him, preferring to do what he wanted with him time. He would rarely miss training sessions but was rather picky with lessons.

Most of the time he only went to lessons to spend more time with his brother, be it to annoy him or to stare whilst he actually studied. Genji was firmly of the opinion Hanzo looked absolutely beautiful when he focused on something. The way he would push his hair back when it slipped into his face or twirl the strands around his fingers, the way he would sometimes chew at his lower lip, the look of sheer focus and determination. It was striking and Genji loved to watch him. 

Training with Hanzo though, of all the things the clan expected him to do, that was something he’s always look forward to and wouldn’t miss for the world, not only was it an excuse to get up close and personal with his brother outside of their rooms, it was fun. He enjoyed it so even when he was ill he would go. Even if it did give Hanzo an unfair advantage.

 

Genji hit the mat again, a grunt forming quickly into a coughing fit, causing him to curl onto his side, one hand pressing against the mat below him the other pressed against his mouth as he tried to hold them back. Hanzo frowned, glancing over to their instructor before kneeling down beside Genji, gently rubbing his back.

 

Once the fit subsided Genji slowly pushed himself up, he could _feel_ the judgement gaze of their instructor so instead looked up at Hanzo, offering a small smile as thanks for his help. Hanzo rolled his eyes, slipping an arm around Genji’s back. “Come on, your going to bed.” He stated calmly, the glare he shot his brother was enough to stop him arguing for now.

Genji got up, letting Hanzo help him, he’d use the illness as his excuse for staying close to him, Hanzo didn’t complain, keeping an arm wrapped around his brother’s shoulders as he guided him from the room. “Fool, you shouldn’t have stayed in bed.” He chided but the fond smile tracing his lips betrayed him. Genji grinned cheekily up at him as they walked.

“and miss a chance to beat you? Never.” Hanzo rolled his eyes at his brother. 

“Did me throwing you to the mat jar your memory too brother?” he asked with a smirk and Genji huffed before another coughing fit seized him. Hanzo frowned, stopping and wrapping his arms fully around Genji to support him as he doubled over, one arm against his stomach the other over his mouth. He rubbed a hand up and down his brothers back again, trying to ease the coughing and glared at the passing clansmen who dared to judge his brother for something as natural as being ill. 

 

When the fit passed Hanzo urged him silently to start walking again, they made it to the room in silence, Genji going straight for his futon as Hanzo went over to the window opening it to let fresh air flow through the room.

Hanzo turned back to Genji rolling his eyes and smiling fondly at the sight. His younger brother sprawled face first on his bed, not even bothering to get changed. “Fool.” He muttered affectionately, walking over and kneeling down beside him. “Come on, you need to get changed at least.” He prompted, pushing at his brothers shoulder gently to get him to roll over. Genji obliged and huffed rolling onto his back, staring up at Hanzo for a moment before grinning.

 

“You going to look after me brother?” He asked cheekily, his brother raised an eyebrow at him before nodding. 

“Of course, you are vulnerable in such a state. I trust no one else to look after you.” Genji blinked in surprise at that before smiling goofily up at him. “Now get changed.” He ordered. Genji stuck his tongue out before sitting up, stripping off his shirt, throwing it to the side. Hanzo rolled his eyes but didn’t complain, that was for later. 

“That desperate to see me naked?” He asked with a wink, Hanzo flushed slightly but stayed composed, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Like I need to encourage you to strip off, you do that enough on your own.” He stated cooly as Genji pushed his trousers off, lifting his hips before flopping back, kicking them off the rest of the way. 

“You like it.” Genji teased, Hanzo just huffed, tugging the blanket out from underneath Genji to lay it over him, just in time for another coughing fit. Hanzo gently rubbed at his back once again, gently pulling him over so Genji’s head rested on his lap and started carding fingers through his hair. 

 

Genji groaned once the fit passed, wrapping his arms around his brothers waist, curling close to him. Hanzo smiled fondly down at him, continuing to pet his hair. “Go to sleep my little sparrow, I’ve got you.” Genji smiled up at him, reaching a hand up to cup Hanzo’s cheek gently. 

“I love you.” His voice barely above a whisper as he spoke, Hanzo smiled down at him with such love and adoration, leaning down to press as sweet kiss on his lips. 

“I love you too.” he spoke against his brothers lips, smiling still as he straightened up again. “Now rest.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” Genji asked, knowing the answer, knowing Hanzo wouldn’t leave his side, his perfect brother would skip lessons and training just to look after him. 

“I’ll always be here.” 


	6. To Find Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything hurts in the moment, but later it could kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has death and spirits. If that isn't your thing please skip in by

It didn’t hurt, not nearly as much as he thought it would, he figured it was the shock running through his system from the fire surrounding them that dulled the feeling of the blade through his stomach. Slowly his eyes lifted, meeting his brothers as he walked around and knelt before him. He wanted this to end, why was his brother dragging this out. Confusion clouded his fading eyes as his dear brother took his shoulders in hand. He looked to the blade protruding from his little brothers stomach before closing his eyes. In a swift move he jolted himself forward, impaling himself on the blade. One set of eyes remained clamped closed whilst the others fought to open wide, a gurgled gasp tearing from his lips. The elder groaned in pain as he shifted forward, eyes opening and hands lifting to cup his little brothers cheeks.

Genji sat up with a yell, eyes wide and hands flying to his stomach. He jolted in confusion when he felt cold metal instead of warm blood. Slowly he looked down, fingers skimming over the white and green of his new body. Letting out a sigh he flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He’d heard rumors of Hanzo being seen near the temple in Hanamura, he didn’t know how long his brother would be around nor when he would be there, all he could go off was rumors and he wasn’t very fond of that. 

 

Huffing he got out of bed, glancing around the room before deciding he might as well check out the temple tonight, see if he could get lucky. He knew he wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep tonight. Slipping out the window he took to the rooftops, scanning the place he once called home, picking the best path to the temple. 

 

He wondered to himself what state Hanzo would be in when he found him, Genji himself had only just clung to life and had he not been rescued and taken to Mercy he likely would have died. He wondered, how Hanzo survived the encounter. Wondered who helped him, it certainly wasn’t those that saved him, they’d been tight lipped about Hanzo’s fate. Genji had heard rumors over the years though, whispers of a man matching his brothers appearance appearing at the temple this time of year. Sometimes he’d be seen for a few days others it’d be a month or two. 

 

Hopping down from the roofs as he reached the old complex he looked around, there was no one to be seen, but that didn’t mean Hanzo wasn’t inside. Making his way through the grounds he couldn’t help the nostalgic smile slipping across his face. Even with his family no longer here, the place was beautiful and well maintained, he didn’t have long to take in the view though. A figure in white caught his attention, they stood at the entrance to the temple, looking in, their clothes blowing about despite the still night air. 

 

Genji frowned, something was off, something didn’t feel right about this person. Slowly he crept closer, footsteps all but silent. Still the figure turned to face him as he drew closer and Genji faltered, eyes widening beneath his mask at the sight. Hanzo looked no different that he did on that day untouched by time, if it wasn’t for the feeling that something was so very wrong, Genji would have sworn that he was there, alive. 

 

“Have you seen Shimada Genji?” He asked and Genji forced himself not to flinch, his voice was the same too, just as sorrowful as that day. Slowly he nodded his head, Hanzo blinked in surprise and took a step closer. “Please, can you tell me where he is?” Genji knew he ought to have one more digging into the sightings, someone somewhere must have mentioned that it was a spirit that haunted the temple. Spirits could be tricky and he weighed up his options, he had to tread carefully. Slowly lifting a hand he took off his face plate. 

“I’m here.” He responded quietly, watching as Hanzo’s eyes widened, taking quick steps forward a hand coming up as if to touch his cheek before he stopped, drawing his hand back. Genji’s free hand darted out, catching Hanzo’s in his. “I’m right here.” Hanzo smiled and lifted his other hand, cupping Genji’s own in his, bringing it to his chest. 

“My little Sparrow, how you’ve grown.” Sorrow still coloured his voice and Genji wanted nothing more than to hold him. 

“You haven’t changed at all.” Genji smiled at the other, letting his face plate drop to the floor, bringing a hand up to gently brush fingers over Hanzo’s cheek and slipped down, coming to rest on the side of his neck. 

 

“They took you away from me.” Hanzo smiled, bitter sweet as he bowed his head, lifting their joined hands to brush his lips over Genji’s knuckles. “Why couldn’t they just let us be together?” He looked up slowly, meeting Genji’s gaze. Genji gently rubbed a thumb over his neck. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted, stepping close so they were chest to chest, only their joined hands between them. “We can be together now. No one can stop us.” Hanzo tilted his head to the side slightly before smiling, leaning in to rest his forehead against Genji’s. “I love you.” he whispered, fighting back tears, he knew there was no way for them to be together but maybe this would give his brother peace. 

“I love you too.” Hanzo smiled, tipping his head to catch Genji’s lips with his, their eyes closing slowly as they kissed. Hanzo let Genji’s hands go to wrap around his waist and Genji wove a hand through his hair, the other resting on his shoulder. 

 

A breeze swept by as Genji opened his eyes, Hanzo pulled back from the kiss, smiling at his brother, sorrow gone from his features. The wind seemed to dance around the brothers, Hanzo’s hair fluttering about in the wind yet Genji’s scarf remained still. With a final gust of wind, Hanzo’s figure blew away, as if made of petals. Genji let the tears roll down his scared cheeks now, slowly sinking to his knees, arms wrapping around his plated stomach, the pain from so long ago echoing through his synthetic body as he sobbed.


	7. Forever Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo shows Genji just how beautiful he thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now smut, so don't worry here.

Hanzo knelt down before Genji, his hands resting oh his brothers knees, staring up at him searching for any signs of hesitance or distaste. He still didn’t understand how Genji could trust him, how he could allow him to touch him, not after what he did, yet his brother just smiled down at him, lifting a hand to brush over Hanzo’s cheek. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Genji pointed out, Hanzo shaking his head slightly before turning it to kiss the synthetic muscle of his palm. 

“No.” He said simply, lifting one of his own hands to take Genji’s, guiding it back to the bed. He returned his hand to Genji’s knee again, thumbs rubbing along the seam between armour and muscle. “I want to do this.” He smiled up at Genji before shifting back slightly. 

Taking one of Genji’s legs in his hands he lifted the appendage up, hands starting at the calf and trailing down, one hand coming to rest on the back of his shin to hold his leg up whilst the other cupped his ankle. Bowing his head Hanzo pressed a kiss to the seam between the two pieces of armour at his ankle. He brushed his fingers over the vents on the back of Genji’s legs, slowly trailing kisses up along the armour on the front of his leg. 

He jolted slightly as a small burst of warm air came from the vents as his fingers trailed around them, he watched as the vents moved slightly, the green lighting his palms. He smoothed his palm over the vent before trailing it higher, cradling the back of his knee as he brought his kisses up to follow his hand. Both hands came up to wrap around his thighs, thumbs rubbing gently over the synthetic muscle as he laid his forehead on Genji’s thigh. 

Taking a breath to steady himself as he tried to push away that voice in his mind that yelled at him that he didn’t deserve to touch Genji like this, that his hands could only ever bring pain. Slowly he lifted his head, looking up at Genji’s exposed face, seeing his brother smiling down at him calmed him. Genji trusted him, even if he didn’t trust himself. 

He pressed a kiss to Genji’s thigh before sitting up, trailing his fingers up the sides of his thighs, feeling the synthetic muscle shift under his touch. As his fingers reached Genji’s groin he moved forward, kissing the top of his thighs and up to his pelvis before shifting back again. Letting go of that leg to pick up his other and repeat the process again. This time more sure of his touches. 

As he reached his groin a second him he shifted one hand to rest atop his other thigh, shifting to kneel between his brothers legs, leaning in to press a kiss over the plate covering his crotch. Genji let out a small gasp and steam hissed out of the vents along his body, Hanzo smiled gently, peering up at his brother, enjoying the seemingly flustered reaction but that was something for another day.

Sliding his hands up to smooth over his pelvis and come to rest on his hips, his pinkies brushing against the vents on the tops of his thighs Hanzo kissed up his stomach, stopping to kiss at each vent on the way to his chest. Stopping when he reached his brothers chest he laid his cheek against the metal there, his ear resting over where Genji’s heart lay. Letting his eyes slip closed he listened to his heart beating as he brought his hands slowly up to rest on his waist for a moment before slipping around him, holding his brother gently. 

Genji lifted his own arms, wrapping tone around Hanzo’s shoulders, the other carding gently through his hair. “You’re beautiful.” Hanzo tilted his head up to look at Genji, who smiled down at him, using his hand in his brothers hair to guide him up, Hanzo went willingly and smiled gently as their lips met in a gentle kiss. “I love you.” Hanzo murmured as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Genji’s. 

“I love you too.” Genji responded with a smile, slowly laying back, drawing Hanzo up onto the bed with him so they could lay wreathed in each others arm, Hanzo’s head tucked into the crook of Genji’s neck as Genji played absently with his hair.


	8. A Hand To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what may come, they'll always reach out to one another.

When Genji was born Hanzo was already walking around and had a good grasp on speaking, he still didn’t understand the more complex words and nuances of spoken language but he could certainly tell you what he wanted. When Genji was born and Hanzo saw him for the first time, he was shocked silent for the first time in his life, the little three year old couldn’t get over how soft and small the baby in his mothers arms was. “His name is Genji. You’re a big brother now Hanzo, you have to look after him, understand?” Hanzo looked up to his mother, the look of wonder never leaving his face as he nodded quickly, his eyes falling back to the baby. Reaching a hand out, with no real aim he couldn’t help the gasp as the small thing lifted a pudgey hand to catch his own, the shocked melted to delight and Hanzo giggled, closing his hand around Genji’s tiny one. 

Genji rubbed his eyes as he stood in Hanzo’s doorway, sniffling slightly. Hanzo sat up slowly, blinking away the sleep. “Genji?” He called out gently, watching as the little five year old scuffed his feet on the floor. 

“Can I… Can I sleep with you anija?” He sniffled, rubbing harshly at his eyes to try and stop his tears. 

“Come here.” He shifted over in his futon, holding an arm out to his little brother. Genji all but ran over, dropping to his knees and pressing his head against Hanzo’s chest, shaking and crying quietly into his chest. Hanzo shushed him gently, rubbing at his back gently. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He cooed gently, putting his head down atop Genji’s and kissing the crown of his head. “Want to talk about it?” Genji shook his head slightly, arms tightening around Hanzo. “Want to go to sleep?” Genji nodded slightly and Hanzo slowly laid down, pulling Genji down along with him. 

“Anija?” Genji peered up at Hanzo as he settled against his chest. “I love you.” He smiled tearily up at his brother, Hanzo smiled gently back at him, one hand resting on the back of his head, the other taking one of Genji’s hands, rubbing his thumb over the back of Genji’s hand. 

“I love you too.” Genji settled down against his chest, holding Hanzo’s hand as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

Hanzo watched as Genji mashed at the buttons on the arcade cabinet, smirking as his dear little brother yelled and swore at the characters on screen. “Need some help?” He asked with a sly grin, leaning forward against the cabinet, Genji’s eyes flickered over to him before huffing and going back to the screen. 

“No! I can do this.” He pouted, mashing at the buttons still. 

“You sure, because you look like your going to die soon.” Hanzo teased, Genji sticking his tongue out as he focused on the screen. As Hanzo predicted the last of Genji’s health bar drained and the game over screen flashed up. 

“That was your fault!” Genji yelled as he threw his hands up in the air, glaring at his older brother. Hanzo smirked as he brushed his hair back absently, letting his smirk melt to a sweet smile. 

“What little sparrow?” He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Genji huffed pushing out of the chair. 

“You made me loose.” He pouted, Hanzo smiling as he pushed off the cabinet to meet Genji. 

“I was just watching you brother.” he replied innocently and Genji huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Hanzo laughed gently, holding a hand out to Genji. “How about I make it up to you? Lunch is on me.” Genji peered at him before taking his hand and grinning. 

“Desert too?” He asked with a grin, Hanzo chuckled gently and nodded, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the corner of Genji’s lips before pulling back, leading him out of the arcade. 

 

Hanzo sat on the cliff-side at Gibraltar, looking out over the waves below. He felt more than heard Genji’s approach, tipping his head up slightly in greeting. “Might I join you?” Hanzo nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off the waves below him. Genji sat at his side, taking his face plate off and setting it on the grass beside them. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asked gently, Hanzo glanced over to his brother and smiled sadly before looking back to the waves. 

“Could you?” He asked, trying to deflect the question away from him. Genji chuckled gently and shook his head slightly. 

“Bad dreams.” He said with a shrug, Hanzo looked over a frown tugging at his lips, his eyes dropped to his lap. “Do not blame yourself brother, I’ve always had nightmares, remember?” 

“I remember.” Hanzo replied quietly, still looking at his lap, he jolted slightly when Genji placed his hand over Hanzo’s own on the grass beside them. Genji drew his hand back at the flinch and smiled sadly at his brother. 

“Do you also remember what calmed me down?” Hanzo looked up slowly, eyes uncertain. Genji held a hand out to Hanzo, offering his touch this time. “You. I never had nightmares sleeping beside you.” Hanzo bit at his lip gently, eyes darting down to Genji’s hand before going back to his eyes. Slowly, hesitantly Hanzo placed his hand on Genji’s.

“I doubt my presence would sooth your sleep anymore.” He muttered bitterly and Genji squeezed his hand gently. 

“You being on the base alone has helped me.” He pointed out, smiling at the slight flush on Hanzo’s cheek. Genji’s eyes flickered back to the base before focusing on Hanzo again and smiling. “Can I sleep with you anija?” He asked sweetly, Hanzo looking up shocked before a soft smile came over his lips. 

“Of course.” Genji grinned, getting up, grabbing his mask as he did so, pulling Hanzo up along with him. Walking back to Hanzo’s room hand in hand, Genji leaning against Hanzo’s side. When they reached Hanzo’s room they went in, Hanzo laying on the bed, Genji curled up against his side, hands clasped together over Hanzo’s chest. “I love you… little sparrow.” 

“I love you too anija.” Genji replied with a smile, leaning up to press a sweet kiss against Hanzo’s lips before settling against his shoulder. “I always will.”


End file.
